Perfect Picture
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Harry's five years old and having a bad day. How is it going to get better, maybe by finding his father. A/U


**_Perfect Picture_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. _**

**_Summary- Harry's five years old and having a bad day. How is it going to get better, maybe by finding his father. A/U_**

**_Warnings- Little bit of Child Neglect_**

**PLEASE READ THE MESSAGE AT THE END!!!**

"Get up." A voice shouted along with the annoying constant knocking. Harry Potter grumbled and slowly got out of his "bed" it really was just a mattress on the floor inside a cupboard under the stairs. Harry left his cupboard and walked into the kitchen. He adverted his eyes from the scene before him, his Aunt Petunia was smothering her son Dudley in kisses.

" Well what are just standing there for, finish breakfast. And don't burn anything." Aunt Petunia snapped, she made Dudley sit and wait. Harry flipped the bacon over in the pan one last time. He took the pan and served, them each 4 pieces, next was the cooked pieces of ham, sausages and then scrambled eggs and last each person got a piece of toast. Harry walked over to the table and sat himself down, the tabled came up to his chin and he could barely see what was on top of the plate, though he already knew there was nothing.

"Here eat Dudley crust. Some people might start thinking we don't feed you." Harry narrowed his eyes are his uncles words, but neither less ate the offered food when his stomach rumbled.

"Come on Dudley you have to go get ready for school. You to." Aunt Petunia guided Dudley upstairs to his room and Uncle Vernon demanded that he should start on the dishes. Harry gathered the plates and took them to the counter, but he couldn't see the top which made the task very difficult.

"Boy hurry up before you make us late." Uncle Vernon yelled from the front door. Harry walked over to them and slipped on his shoes and grabbing a jacket before walking out of the house with the others. Aunt Petunia dropped uncle Vernon off at work first before driving to the Primary School. She parked in front of the school and walked Harry and Dudley into their kindergarten class. Mrs. Rayne was waiting in side the classroom greeting the other students. Soon Petunia left and so had any other parents. The day went by very slow at least in Harry opinion, Mrs. Rayne was currently explaining how to write the days of the week. He struggled to concentrate on writing but the curves of the letter were giving him a headache. He continued to try to understand but gave up and just laid his head down on his table.

"Mrs. Rayne, Mrs. Rayne Harry sleeping in class." Dudley yelled to the class, Harry jumped up in his seat.

"Thank you Dudley." Mrs. Rayne watched Harry for a second, he was struggling not to lay his head back down. "Okay class, it's time for recess grab your snacks and head outside." The class ran over to the coatroom and out the classroom door. Harry's head hurt to much, he couldn't get up. Mrs. Rayne walked over to his tabled and crouched down his level.

"Harry, it's recess don't you want to go outside?" Mrs. Rayne rubbed his back while talking to him

"No." He mumbled

"Are you okay? Do you feel sick?"

"No."

"Harry what's wrong?" Harry shook his head and groaned, that really didn't help his headache.

"Does your head hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Okay can you sit up for a second?" Harry sat up but grabbed his head to try and make it hurt less. Mrs. Rayne raised her cold hand and placed it against his forehead.

"Your not hot, a little warm but I don't think you have a fever. Would like me to call your aunt to come and get you?"

"No my head just hurts."

"Okay why don't you come with me and you can rest for a while. Do you want to get you snack first?"

"I don't have one."

"Okay come on." Mrs. Rayne stood up and offered Harry her hand, he took it and she lead him out of the class and to the staff room.

"You can lay down in here till lunch, and we'll see how you feel." Harry laid down on the couch and got himself comfortable. Harry fell asleep the minutes Mrs. Rayne left the room.

_**Someone was screaming. He walked through the empty house it was so dark, he heard someone different scream this time. He made his way through the upper hallway, at the end of the hall a dark was open, he walked to the door, inside the room was a beautiful women, she had bright red hair, across the room was a scary looking man, he was dressed in all black and his face was kind of weird and pale, his eyes were a bright blood red. He looked around the room they was a baby's crib, inside the crib was a baby. The baby was smiling and giggling, He watched as the scary man raise a stick to the beautiful lady and said something, suddenly a green light shot at her and she screamed and fell to the floor, The baby cried and screamed and he found himself screaming and the scary man was smiling. **_

_**"Harry." He looked around someone was calling him. "Harry wake up. Wake up."**_

"NO." He sat up, gasping. He immediately grabbed his head and started to cry. It hurt.

"Oh hunny, I'm sorry for scaring you. Does your head still hurt?"

"Yes." he sniffed

"Okay I'm gonna call your aunt." Mrs. Rayne walked over to the phone, she dialled a number and waited. After hanging up she walked back over to Harry.

"No one is home. I'll try again later but for now we'll just have to wait. Try this." She gave him a tiny red pill "It'll help with the pain." Harry quickly swallowed the pill and drank some water.

"Okay lunch is now over, would you like to come back to class or just sleep?" Harry just shrugged

"How about you just rest until you feel well enough to come to class?" Harry nodded and laid back down. Mrs. Rayne left the staffroom just as the lunch bell rang. Some time later Harry's headache lessened and he got up and walked back to his class. The minute he entered the classroom everyone stared at him.

"Come in Harry, and take you seat." Harry nodded and took his seat. Mrs. Rayne continued explaining what they were doing. "Okay so the markers are up here and the pieces of paper on the table up front. Get started." Mrs. Rayne walked over to Harry's seat and crouched down in front of him "You feeling better?"

"My headaches not bad."

"Okay good. Go up front and grab a piece of paper, we are drawing pictures of our family." Harry walked to the front of the class and grabbed a piece of paper, he picked a black and red felt before going back to his table. He sat there for a while before finally starting to draw. When he was done, it was pretty picture. In the picture was the red headed lady and a different man standing beside her, he was dressed in all black, and the red headed lady was holding a baby boy. His headache was coming back so he decided to lay his head down for a bit.

"Okay class, it's almost time to go home. I've seen all your pictures there amazing. Each of you did a wonderful job. You can take the pictures home and show your family. Start cleaning up your area and get ready to go." Every did as told, Harry walked back to his seat and sat down and laid his head down.

"Harry come on, your aunts gonna be here in a few minutes."

"My head hurts." Mrs. Rayne smiled and picked Harry up. She frowned at the size of him, for being 5 years old he was very small and very underweight. Harry rest his head against her shoulder and allowed her to carry him. Dudley was already waiting out front once they got there. A few minutes later Aunt Petunia pulled up, she got out of the car and walked over to them, she gave Dudley a hug and told him to get in the car.

"Mrs. Dursley, Harry has had a horrible headache today. I suggest you should take him to a doctor, just to make sure it's not serious." Mrs. Rayne handed Harry over to Aunt Petunia.

"Thank you for your concern." Aunt Petunia snapped and put Harry on the ground and dragged him towards the car. "Get in." Harry got in the car and Aunt Petunia drove them home. Once they got in the house Harry went to go to his cupboard but was stopped by Aunt Petunia.

"What do you think your doing?"

"I don't feel good."

"I don't care. Go do your chores." She pointed him to the kitchen, Harry sighed and grabbed the chore list.

_1. Clean the kitchen_

_2. Mow the lawn_

_3. Trim the hedges_

_4. Dust and vacuum_

_5. Wash the windows_

_6. Make dinner_

_7. Do the dishes_

"Vernon wants dinner to be ready by the time he get home. And all the chores done by then. Get working." Harry sighed and went outside to mow the lawn. Once he was done that, he started trimming the hedges.

"Boy were going to the mall. You better finish the chores." His Aunt told him as he walked back into the house to vacuum and dust. Dudley walked past Harry to the door and knocked the smaller boy onto the ground, Harry felt his head hit the corner of the table that was in the hallway

"Mommy Harry is sleeping instead of cleaning." Aunt Petunia walked over to Harry and stood him back up by the collar of one of Dudley's older shirts. Harry felt the room spin and he was seeing double of everything.

"How dare you lie down while your supposed to be working. Vernon is not gonna like that. " She and Dudley left the house. Harry sighed and tired to finish his chores, his headache was so much worse now, he reached up and rubbed his forehead, when he pulled his hand away it was red. He walked to the bathroom and glance in the mirror, his forehead had a cut on it and it was bleeding. Harry left the bathroom, the house was starting to feel so hot. Suddenly he felt like he couldn't breathe, he kept trying to gasp for air it was impossible, Harry staggered to the door and left the house, it was already almost the end of October, so it was very cold outside, Harry kept walking not knowing where he is going, he could breathe but it was hard. He vaguely recognized the park and a raven sitting on the old rusted red marry go round before he fell to the ground and into the welcomed darkness.

Harry woke a while later to the sound of people talking. He kept his eyes closed and tried to listen to what they were saying

"Severus he has identity spells on him." The voice of a female explained

"How can he have identity spells on him?" A male voice asked

"I don't know but I think Lily was maybe trying to protect him."

"Can we take it off him?" A different female asked

"Albus has to, it's stronger than our power." The first female explained.

"Is he gonna be okay?" The second female asked

"Yes, I healed him, but he is seriously under weight, and way to small. And I'm guessing he has been getting bad headache lately because he is having trouble seeing."

"Can you heal his vision?" the male asked

"Unfortunately I can't, it's too late. He needs glasses."

"Is he awake?" The male asked

"Yes actually he is." Harry sighed and sat up, he looked at the three people. The first lady she was dressed in a nurses outfit, the male was dressed in all black and the last lady was dressed in a dark green dressy robe thing. They were all smiling at him.

"Hello Harry, I'm Poppy Pomfrey, I'm a nurse." said the first lady as she came over to sit on the side of his bed

"Hi."

"Harry this is Professor Severus Snape and this is Professor Minerva McGonagall. Your safe here."

"Okay."

"What was the last thing you remember?"

"My forehead was bleeding and the room was spinning."

"Okay. When you fell, you hurt your forehead and then you ran away to the park and you fell unconscious. Severus found you and brought you hear. We made you all better now."

"Where am I?"

"Harry your at Hogwarts Witch and Wizardly school."

"But there is no such thing as witches and wizards, uncle Vernon says so." Harry gasped and struggled to get out of the bed, "I got to go."

"No no Harry your staying here."

"I got to go, uncle Vernon not gonna be happy, I never finished my chores, I won't get dinner, I need to go make dinner. " Harry continued mumbling, ignoring the three professors trying to calm him down. Severus sat down on the bed next to Harry.

"Harry. Harry you don't have to go back." Harry snapped his attention back to them

"What?"

"You don't have to go back."

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna take care of you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your father." The two ladies gasp and looked at them

"What?" Harry whispered

"Severus." A new voice entered the hospital, Harry looked at the new person, he was older then everyone else and he had a long white bread and was dressed in decorative robes.

"Albus I won't let him go back there."

"Severus he has to."

"Why? Why does he have to?"

"Because of the blood wards protecting him at the Dursleys."

"I can protect him."

"You may not be his father."

"Earlier you said I was his father." Albus ran a hand over his face

"I know but..."

"Albus why don't you take off the identity charm and see, if he stays the same he is James son but if he changes well he's Severus's." Minerva said

"Fine." Albus waved his hand over Harry who was silent through the whole argument, the four jumped in surprise when Harry let out a loud blood curling scream. He continued to scream as his facial features changed

"He's changing. Severus he is your son." Poppy said

"I know." Severus continued watching, soon Harry stopped scream and just lied still, he was gasping for air.

"Your okay." Severus said trying to calm Harry down. Harry had started sobbing sometime during the change.

"Oh my." Poppy smile looking at the small boy on the bed, he was still very small but his face was more healthy looking, he still had bright green eyes, his hair was dark black and a little more longer than it was. His skin was less tanned than it was. He looked like Lily but also Severus. He was a prefect combination of both.

"He's my son."

"Yes he is. Are you going to get custody of him?" Albus asked

"Of course." Severus said, he gently pulled the still sobbing Harry into his lap, Harry rest his head against Severus chest.

"Harry, I'm Albus Dumbledore, I was wondering if you would like Severus to be your father?" Harry nodded his head and hiccupped. Albus looked at the clock on the wall it was 11:00 pm

"Okay, I'll call the ministry tomorrow morning and get the papers." Albus said his goodbyes and left the room.

"Severus he needs to rest." Poppy said

"Sure. " Severus stood up and gently laid Harry back down in his bed, once he was comfortable Harry fell into a deep sleep.

"Your gonna be a good father." Minerva said resting her hand on Severus shoulder.

"I hope you right."

"She is right your gonna be great. And we'll help." Poppy said before saying her goodnights and leaving.

"I should go."

"Okay night."

"Goodnight." Minerva left and Severus continued sitting in the chair watching Harry, his son.

"I promise I'll protect you. Forever." Severus kissed his forehead. He sighed and looked at the wall, on it just bedside Harry's bed was his picture, the drawing of his family. It was the perfect picture.

**_MESSAGE- More than likely there won't be a sequel or anything to this story. So please don't ask. If one day in the blue I decide to add something then you'll be the first to know. Okay? Well I hope you enjoy and please review. _**


End file.
